Love At First Host Club
by Arin Hatake BEH BEH
Summary: A new girl arrives at Ouran, and the Host club takes a liking. But who does she develop feelings for before another tries to steal her away? HikaruxOC,
1. The new girl and the host club

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Nor any of the artists' songs that I put into this fanfic. **

**OC description: short brown hair, blond highlights, hazel eyes, and a perfect hourglass figure. **

Chapter One

**The new girl, and the host club**

"Okay class, this is our new student here at Ouran. Her name is Hiashu Katana. Please make her feel at home." The teacher said to the class, her eyes scanning the room for any taunting or rude giggling.

A group of boys sitting together in the back looked particularly interested in her. _BOYS!_ She thought beaming. There were seven boys. The first one was really tall and blond with blue eyes, another one really short with blond hair and brown eyes, twins that had spiky orange hair with yellow eyes, another that had glasses over brown eyes with black hair, another one with black hair and especially dark brown eyes, and another medium sized height one with long brown hair and brown eyes.

Katana was sent to sit in a seat next to the group of boys, closest to the tall blond. He began to swoon. Katana giggled.

"Hi! I'm Tamaki! And that's the rest of the host club! So, you're Katana! Okay, well that's-." He was cut off by Katana's words.

"Host club huh?" Katana scratched her head in confusion. She looked at Tamaki, then the group of boys, then Tamaki again.

"The ouran high school host club. We're just a club. I'll have someone from the club show you around and if no one gets to it then I will. But anyways, the twins- that's Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. The one with the glasses, that's Kyouya Senpai. The one that looks like Kyouya but without the glasses and with spikier hair, that's Mori sempai, or Takashi, but no one calls him that but Hunny. Oh! The short hyper energetic one that looks a little like me, that's Mitsukuni, but you should always call him Hunny Senpai and last but not least, the short one with brown hair is Haruhi Fujioka. He's also a bit new." Tamaki nodded to himself.

"Thanks Tamaki." Katana smiled as the bell rang. Tamaki took her wrist as everyone walked into separate rooms; Katana guessed they were separating into the clubs. Tamaki led her to a door that read 'Host Club' in gold on a label. Katana stepped into the room. The boys were all lounged out on chairs, couches, and whoever wasn't sitting was standing.

Katana glanced at everyone and looked at her feet. Everyone stepped towards her and she refused to look up. The one who investigated her most was Hunny. Katana looked to her side, not noticing her profuse blushing.

"Hi! I'm Hunny! What's your name?" Hunny asked with the cutest smile Katana had ever seen.

"I'm Katana! Aww! You're SO cute!!! And who's this?" She asked pointing to a stuffed bunny in Hunny's arms.

"That's Bun-Bun! He likes you!" Hunny reached his arms out inviting Katana to hold it. Katana huggled the cute toy and Hunny squealed in glee. She handed back the bunny and Hunny ran off saying something about cake.

Haruhi stepped to her next, "Hello, Katana. I'm Fujioka, Haruhi." Katana nodded in agreement. Haruhi bowed in respect.

"Thanks. I know." Katana replied. Haruhi raised an eyebrow and stepped back.

Mori…Or Takashi was next. He shook her hand with a straight face. "I'm Takashi, call me Mori." Katana blushed nodding. _She seems to be shy._ Mori thought.

Kyouya tipped his glasses up with his index finger. "Hello Katana, I'm Kyouya Senpai. Fancy meeting you." He stepped back blushing a little.

The twins both stepped up. Kaoru stepped down on one knee. She guessed he was up first. He took her hand and kissed it. When he stood to his feet he spoke, "I'm Hitachiin, Kaoru, pleased to meet you Katana."

Hikaru put his hand on her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek, noticing Tamaki's urgent feelings, "Hello Katana-chan. I'm Hitachiin, Hikaru. I'm really glad you're here!" He stepped back. You began to blush and smile. Hikaru noticed your eyes sparkling and smiled too. "Nice to meet you, Hikaru-san."

**Author's Note: I'm really anxious to write an Ouran fanfic, even in the midst of all my other half started ones, so please review! Thank you! **


	2. Kaoru's Kiss

**A/N: Hello! I'd like to thank two fan fiction users today! LadyTyrant, thank you for adding it to your story alert list! And thank you, PandaYumi7 for reviewing! I totally apologize for my spell errors on the names! I just got two of the manga books; I got volume one and two so… here are the correct spellings! (Mistake Correct) Kyouya Kyoya, well I still don't know it may just be the Japanese spelling or something.. I DON'T KNOW STOP ASKING QUESTIONS…Sorry, onto the story! Anyways, for last names, if you don't know it's Tamaki Suoh, Haruhi Fujioka, Kyoya Ohtori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka.**

Chapter Two

**Kaoru's Kiss**

The Other Hitachiin boy stepped backwards as Tamaki sulked. He realized that it was his turn and stepped up.

"Um, I believe I met you already, Tamaki-Senpai." Tamaki placed his hand under her chin. She blushed and giggled.

"Princess, please. Don't make me feel older than I am." He said seductively. "Although I would definitely not mind being old if you grew old with me." He added.

"Tamaki-san, can I please have my chin back?" She asked politely. Tamaki chuckled nodding and put his hand down. There was definitely something about his blue eyes.

The two of her favorites kept passing through her mind. _Hikaru Hitachiin…Mori Senpai…Hikaru Hitachiin…Mori Senpai…_ Oddly afterwards she started thinking of something else. _Katana Hitachiin. Katana Morinozuka._ She repeated the four words in her head over and over in her head.

"Mademoiselle, are you going to sit down and talk or are you going to stare until club separations are over?" Kaoru asked impatiently. Hikaru looked around the room.

"I'd be pleased to sit down Kaoru-san." Katana replied. Kaoru motioned her over and grabbed her on the waist. He tugged her downwards and she sat on his lap. She smiled at Kaoru and Tamaki started being a drama queen.

"Mother!" Tamaki yelled to Kyoya.

"Yes, father?" Kyoya answered with fake pleasure.

"Kaoru is flirting with our new daughter!" Katana raised an eyebrow. _Now what is the king planning? And mother? What the heck is with his protectiveness over me!_ She thought.

"Daughter, since when am I your daughter Tamaki?" Katana asked, standing up from Hikaru's lap. He tugged on her waist and she sat down again.

"Oh. Sorry, I haven't explained it all to you. We the host club like to consider ourselves as a family. I'm the father, Kyoya Senpai is the mother, and everyone else is our children. And we were wondering if you wanted to join the family!" Tamaki said joyfully.

"Whatever." Katana said. Kaoru kissed her neck. She looked back at him.

"And that was for…?" Kaoru shrugged.

"I don't know princess. It just…looked so tempting. You didn't find any displeasure in the kiss, did you Katana-chan?" Katana shook her head in disagreement. The entire host club except for Haruhi, Hunny, and Kyoya growled.

Katana stood up as the bell rang and everyone left. Kyoya flipped open his laptop….

**Hi again! Please Review! Thanks again for reading. I hope to get at least five reviews by chapter ten!**


	3. Jealous Much?

**A/N: Heehee! I'm so cheesy! I'll be using a few scenes from the Japanese anime or the manga from Shojo Beat (if anyone knows what that is it's a magazine) so I don't own the scene with Kyoya and Haruhi, the twins and Haruhi, or Tamaki and Haruhi. Thank you! **

Chapter Three

**Jealous Much?**

Kyoya had flipped open his laptop. "Hiashu Katana." He said going over her ID information. "She's very wealthy. One Star. Infamous? She has a modeling deal with four magazines. Three Stars. She also had a singing deal when the records replaced her. That's a full five stars." He shut his laptop smiling.

"I see even you are becoming interested in the young girl Kyoya." Tamaki rolled his eyes asking. "Although I can't blame you, she is absolutely gorgeous!" Tamaki swooned adding emphasis on the _gorgeous_ in Haruhi's face.

"I don't see what's so great about her." Hikaru said.

"Oh. Sure Hikaru, you obviously like her. If you don't like her, then why were you all over her when you first met?" Kaoru asked getting up in Hikaru's P.B. (personal bubble) Haruhi giggled pointing at him. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

Katana stepped back in, "You're back!" Hunny said happily.

"Just forgot my purse Hunny." Katana said.

"Honey? Why'd you call him Honey? Ahhhh! Mother! Katana is going through her rebellious stage!" Tamaki yelled.

"That's his name? Is it not?" Katana asked. "Besides, _father_ no one can take your place anyways." She kissed him on the cheek and again left the room. Kyoya, Mori, and Hikaru were super mad, of course no one really noticed Mori was mad, no one ever really notices.

Tamaki spun in circles as a ballet dancer. Hikaru sat on a chair extremely ticked, "This really ticks me off Milord!" he yelled. Hikaru couldn't stand the fact that everyone was falling for her. Well he couldn't stand her falling for everyone, MORE. Tamaki shook his finger and poke Hikaru's forehead. (I seem to write that a lot in my stories)

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk Hikaru. Appreciate that she appreciates you as a brother. There is nothing more between you two." Hikaru glared. Oh this definitely was not over. Hikaru was going to win Katana and that was final! Mori looked around. _How is this happening? I don't…believe in love at first sight! _(It's rare enough already that Mori is talking to himself in his head! Sorry! He's a bit out of character!)

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG. 

"There's the bell Mori! Let's go have cake!" Hunny said. Mori shook his head. There were many gasps and gags but only for a minute.

"I think we'll sit with the young lady." Mori said. Everyone was stunned.

"But-but father was!" Tamaki was cut off by everyone else.

"Brother and Sisterly Love Conquers all!" Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"How about I solve your problems. I'll sit with Miss Hiashu. Get It? Got it? Good." Kyoya said. Tamaki's jaw dropped. Now it was a race to the deaths. There was 'who was sitting with Katana' and 'who wasn't sitting with Katana'.

**Please Review! Remember, five please! Review and Tell Your Friends, kay? Thanks again!**


	4. Race to the Deaths

**A/N: Hello again readers! I've changed my mind! I haven't given any mind to how fast I've been posting. (Makes Overdramatic Tamaki Face) Please review and thank you for reading so far!**

Chapter Four

**Race to the Deaths**

The Host Club was running except for Haruhi, who was just walking to the lunch line. He ended up just sitting with a group of fan girls who obsessively watched him eat and constantly said, "Oooh Haruhi is so manly he eats all of his vegetables!!! Oooh Haruhi is so nice he shares his food with us! Oooh Haruhi!" and so on.

Hikaru and Kaoru pushed everyone in the lunch line and sat at the table with Katana. "SoKatanahowisyourfood?" Kaoru managed to ask in the speed of everything.

"It's fine. Now why is the host club moving so fast in the line?" Katana said and took a bite of her lobster on the fork.

"No reason. But just make sure it's just you and us all through lunch. Kay?" Hikaru asked.

"What. munch Ever. munch" Katana replied.

Hikaru and Kaoru winked to each other and looked back at the host club. Everyone was still in a crazy rush. Mori was in the front and he quickly paced his way and sat on the bench across from Katana, Hikaru and Kaoru. Hunny quickly followed.

"Hi Katana! Want some cake?" Hunny asked sitting bunny on the last seat of the bench. Kyoya Senpai and Tamaki had a horrified look on their faces. Hikaru chuckled. Kaoru did too.

"No thanks. munch I already have. munch way too many cavities." She said. "Hey can you guys scoot over a little bit? I'm kind of squished." (Of course in the situation Hikaru and Kaoru were on the outsides and Katana was in the middle.

"Ahhh! She's so cute when she talks with her mouth full!" Hikaru said. Katana didn't pay any mind and kept eating.

"Gee munch you guys aren't bad yourselves." She said implying to the whole table.

"Hear that Takashi? She says we're great! See, aren't you glad that you like her now?" Hunny asked with his mouth and face filled with and covered in cake.

Mori had a major blush attack. "Who-um-told-um-you-um-that-um-Mitsukuni?" Katana giggled and stood up. Tamaki and Kyoya immediately rushed to her sides.

"So how was your food?" Kyoya asked.

"Pleasant I guess. Of course my family kind of gets this stuff anyways, nothing new. But that's okay I'm sure you didn't know that!" She hugged Kyoya.

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Mori glared at Kyoya Senpai. Kyoya glared back and wrapped his arms also around Katana. He smiled evilly.

"Um could you let go now Kyoya Senpai? My arms are getting tired." Katana asked. Kyoya nodded into her shoulder and put his arms down. Katana smiled. She continued walking with Tamaki and Kyoya. (Yes, to answer your question, its exactly how you picture it, with Tamaki and Kyoya on her outsides and her in the middle with her walking, swaying her hips and giggling. Don't forget the others' evil glares!

**Um, please review! I'm doing all of this so fast so I don't mind not very many reviews but please, catch up!! Kay? Thanks for reading!**


	5. sweet revenge getting the boys back

**Well I want to thank my reviewers so far! I understand my writing has been pretty sucky so far so this chapter will be all about Haruhi's revenge! Katana and Haruhi are going to get along great oh and- why am I telling you this you have to keep reading! Oh thanks to PandaYumi7, SS-lover06, areku26, DJstarvingartist, and xpakux. And my story alert crew! Thank you to SmartOotori, SS-lover06 (again thanks!).**

Chapter One

**Sweet Revenge**

"Mother! Our new daughter is doing things to our son Hikaru to things brothers and sisters shouldn't be doing. (nothing nasty, just kissing)" Tamaki yelled.

"Don't try to make everything worse than it already is Tamaki." Kyoya said, not playing the role as mother anymore. Tamaki nodded.

"Look, this is NOT worth fighting over. Okay? ……………….I'm going back to Haruhi!" Tamaki said. (as overdramatic as he is)

Kyoya nodded, not caring. He thought he'd do the same.

Haruhi pulled Katana away from Hikaru and stepped out of the room with her wrist in her palm.

"Alright princess, you and I both know I'm a girl, and this side of me doesn't usually come out but you are REALLY getting on my last nerves! And what is with you, why are all the guys crushing on you?!" she yelled.

"A-a girl?" Katana asked not actually knowing, her blond highlights give her blond moments.

"Whatever." Haruhi said not caring about giving away her secret.

"Haruhi! Won't you come and take a bath with father?!" Haruhi heard Tamaki say, a smile spread upon her face. She could say NO again!!! 

"Nope! I'm hanging out with Katana!" She said. Katana gave Haruhi a hug and somehow at that moment they bonded.

"Well then, what about me? No daughter would mind taking a bath with her mother!" Haruhi was officially creeped out by Kyoya. This wasn't exactly like him. (**Disclaimer: I do not own this moment in the manga series!) **

"Nope. Sorry Kyoya. We're gonna go to the mall!" Haruhi yelled into the door.

"What about me!" She heard Kaoru say. "I'm your brother!"

"Ugh! NO!!!" Haruhi yelled. "Come to think of it, I liked it better when the guys liked you!" she told Katana.

"Um, I have a really bad feeling that Kaoru just does that to annoy Tamaki." Katana said. Haruhi nodded.

"Did you think I didn't know that?" Haruhi asked. Katana and Haruhi giggled and went to the mall.

**This chapter is short! Yes, it is SHORT. But it wouldn't have been anything without my creative critiques so thank you for reviewing and telling me that my OC is odd or whatever. Dunno. Anyways, thank you and pls review again!**


	6. the end

**To my recent story and favorite alert crew!!! RoseofDeath666, and spagetti36! And to my reviewer, xSunnySideUp thanks a lot you gave me the fuzzies for being my only reviewer! Everyone on this list gets Super Happy Fun Powers Yeyyy!!! **

**Chapter 7**

**The End**

After Haruhi and Katana had gotten back to the host club, Hikaru had figured out something terrible. After this week, Katana would be moving. Her father's job had raised him up so she would leave again. But why would she have not told him? He hated this feeling.

"Hey guys! We're back!" Katana said. Hikaru frowned. He later found himself with his arms around her and right on her lips without knowing it. She couldn't help but blush with this amazingly handsome Hitachiin that was holding her.

"I don't want you to move. I want you to stay here. It's not like you're not old enough." He said.

"But…my mother and father- what would they do?" she replied.

"I don't know…I don't care. You can live with me and Kaoru!" he yelled.

Katana rolled her eyes. "You just don't get it. But whatever." She said. "I guess I am old enough."

**Well everyone, I guess this is it. It was not the best idea on writing a story on because I'm so delayed on everything right now. I just hate starting a story that I don't finish properly! But I have SO many more Ideas for more so that's the only reason I'm ending this. Please review and if you want, give ideas for a well- done sequel. Thank you! **


End file.
